


Stress Relief

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: Brittany is adorable and just wants to help, F/F, Smut, brittberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Brittany finds Rachel crying in the auditorium and decides to help by giving her some sweet lady kisses
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> This is my first time ever writing Brittberry. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments!

Brittany was skipping around the halls of McKinley trying to figure out how to get out. The final bell had rung about 20 minutes ago but she was having trouble finding the doors that lead to the parking lot. Santana usually walked her out but she was out sick today so Britt was left alone. 

Everybody thought that Brittany was stupid or naive because she saw the world differently. She just happened to see all the good things amplified, it didn't mean she was dumb. Her brain got distracted a lot but she always knew what was going on, she got lost sometimes, but in the end she always found her way. 

Brittany was just passing the doors to the auditorium when she heard what sounded like someone crying. She peaked her head in and could just make out the shape of someone sitting at the edge of the stage. She walked in and when she got close enough, she realized it was Rachel. 

“Hey Rachie, what’s wrong?” 

Rachel jumped at the sound of the other girl’s voice. “Oh, hi Brittany. What are you still doing here?” Rachel asked, trying to make it seem like she hadn’t just got caught crying. 

“I got lost. But I asked why you were crying.”

Rachel’s head dropped as she fought to keep more tears from spilling over. Brittany hated seeing people sad because it made her sad. And maybe Rachel wasn’t her best friend but she still cared about the other girl and didn’t like seeing her so upset. She pulled herself up onto the stage and sat next to Rachel, placing an arm across the brunette’s shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Rachel stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into the embrace.

“I just feel overwhelmed. I have my NYADA audition coming up, and even though I never get nervous for a performance, this one will choose the direction my life goes. I am usually good at keeping my anxiety at bay but the last few weeks it has just been eating at me. I guess today it just got to me. I came here to practice my audition song but I just started crying.”

“I get that. Sometimes the world moves too fast and you feel like you can’t keep up.” 

Rachel nodded and wiped her tears away. “Yeah. That is exactly how it feels.”

“You just have to remember that you are Rachel Berry, the brightest star in the sky. You are out of this world so even if the world goes super super fast, you are already ahead of it.”

Rachel smiled, “Thank you Brittany, that was very sweet.”

“Want me to show you what I do whenever I feel stressed?”

Rachel nodded, thinking that Brittany was going to dance for her. Instead, Brittany smiled and leaned in and kissed Rachel. The kiss was soft and lasted only a second before Rachel pulled back in surprise.

“Um..Brittany?” 

“Did you not like my kiss? I always give Santana sweet lady kisses to make her feel more relaxed. They help me calm down too.”

“No the kiss was...fine. I was just surprised is all.”

“Oh okay. So can I kiss you again?”

Rachel thought about it for a second before deciding to be spontaneous for once. Maybe she would feel more relaxed if she just focused on the present moment and not some future event. 

“Okay.” she responded barely above a whisper. 

Brittany smiled once again, and slowly leaned in and placed her lips on Rachel’s. This time Rachel kissed her back. The kiss, like the first, was slow and gentle. A barely there movement of lips. Brittany eventually let her tongue begin teasing at Rachel’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Rachel moaned and allowed the blonde’s tongue to enter her mouth. Brittany’s tongue mapped every contour of the little diva’s mouth before pulling back to breathe. 

Rachel gave Brittany a confused look when the girl started laughing. 

“You taste like berries!” Brittany explained.

Rachel blushed, “That would be my chapstick.”

“Rachel Berry tastes like berries.” Brittany said as she started to giggle again. 

Rachel playfully shoved the blonde’s shoulder. “It isn’t that funny.”

“No, it’s hilarious.” Brittany said, causing Rachel to fake pout. “But I like it. You taste good. I want to taste more.”

The way Brittany said it, all innocently and casual had Rachel full on blushing. She doesn't know why she found the blonde’s bluntness so...hot. 

Rachel could only nod as Brittany guided her to lay back on the stage, her legs hanging over the edge. Brittany placed a lingering kiss on the brunette’s lips before getting up and jumping off the stage, standing between the other girl’s legs. Rachel sat up, supporting her weight on her arms behind her. 

Brittany smiled up at her and Rachel returned it. “You okay Rach?” 

“Yeah.”Rachel responded, her voice an octave deeper. 

“Good. I want you to relax okay? I am going to make you feel so good.” 

Rachel couldn’t stop the small whimper that escaped at Britt’s words. She felt the blonde begin to place feather light kisses up her leg, moving ever so slowly towards the apex of Rachel’s thighs. Once Brittany kissed her way up the brunette’s left leg, she repeated the action on the right one, making sure to give each of Rachel’s ridiculously long legs the treatment they deserved. 

Rachel was now letting out these little moans every time Brittany’s lips made contact with her legs. She never knew she could get so worked up from such a small touch, she actually whined when Brittany stopped. 

“I am going to take your panties off now.” Brittany said, wanting to make sure Rachel was good with where this was going.

“Okay.” Rachel’s voice was husky with her arousal. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop okay?”

Rachel felt her heart flutter at how sweet Brittany was being. 

“I will Britt.” 

Brittany slowly pulled Rachel’s underwear down her legs, suppressing a giggle when she saw that they were covered in tiny gold stars. Once the diva’s panties were off, Brittany lifted her legs over her shoulders and placed a wet kiss to each thigh. 

“I’m going to taste you know.” 

Rachel didn’t have time to respond before she felt Brittany’s tongue on her. The moan she let out was obscene and she covered her mouth with her hand, suddenly remembering that they were in a public place. 

Brittany ran her tongue from Rachel’s entrance up to her clit, and then back down again, working the other girl up to heights she neve thought were possible. 

“Britt…” Rachel moaned, her hips now moving against the blonde’s face.  
Brittany knew what Rachel wanted so she moved her lips up and wrapped them around the diva’s clit and began to suck. 

“Ohhh...fuck.” Rachel moaned and Brittany mirrored her moan at hearing Rachel curse. 

Rachel fell back as her hands fisted themselves in blonde locks, pushing Brittany impossibly closer. Brittany was now flicking the tip of her tongue over the other girl’s swollen clit, as her lips continued to suck as hard as they could. She could feel Rachel’s legs tightening against her head and she could feel the muscles tremble under the skin.

“Britt..don’t stop..I’m so close.” 

“Mmnever.” Brittany mumbled around her mouthful of Rachel. 

Rachel felt like she was floating as her orgasm crashed into her. She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as her whole body shook. Brittany continued to place little kisses across Rachel’s sex to coax her through her orgasm. Once the brunette stopped trembling, Brittany pulled back and wiped her mouth on her coat sleeve. 

“Wow.” was all Rachel could say.

Brittany placed the other girls legs down and got back up on the stage to lay beside her. Rachel turned to face the blonde.

“Do you want me to..” 

“No, I’m okay. I just wanted to help you relax. Did it work?”

Rachel giggled, “Most definitely.” 

“Good. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“Thanks for helping me out.”

“You’re welcome Rachie. It was fun.”

Rachel got up and grabbed her panties and slipped them back on. Brittany looked at her and grinned.  
“What?” Rachel asked confused.

“Your undies have gold stars on them.”

Rachel felt herself blush, which was ridiculous considering what they just did.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s cute. I like em.” 

Rachel smiled and started to fidget with her hands, not really sure what to do now.

Brittany stood up and grabbed her backpack. “Hey Rach, can you show me how to get to the parking lot. I got lost and that is how I ended up here.”

Rachel just smiled, “Of course Britt.” 

Rachel turned and led the blonde out of the auditorium, down the hall, and to the parking lot.

“Thanks Rach.” Brittany said as she made her way to her car.

“You’re welcome. Goodbye Brittany.”

Brittany waved as she got into her car and drove off. Rachel turned and unlocked her car doors, throwing her backpack in the back seat before getting in. She leaned her head against the headrest and took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks.


	2. Rachel's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is the one that helps Brittany ~relax~ this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up smut
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Rachel was putting her things away after glee and was getting ready to text her dads to tell them she would be home shortly. She grabbed her backpack and was about to walk out the door when she noticed Brittany was still in the room, sitting in the corner looking like she was about to cry. 

“Hey Brittany, are you okay?” Rachel asked as she made her way over to the blonde. 

“Oh, hi Rachie. “ Brittany said looking up at the smaller girl. “Yeah I am okay, just a little worried I guess.” 

“What is worrying you?” Rachel sat down beside the other girl, and told her dads she would be a little later than planned.

“A lot of things. I am not doing too well in my classes, and I know everyone thinks I am dumb but I’m really not. I just get distracted easily and find it hard to focus, the teachers here don’t care though, they just label me as a dumb kid and ignore me. I also have a big Cheerios competition coming up and I usually don’t worry about those but this routine is harder than the others we usually do and I don’t wanna get shot out of a cannon. Not to mention the fact that Lord Tubbington got arrested again.” 

“Brittany, why would you be shot out of a cannon?” Rachel asked, confused about that particular part of what Brittany had said.

“Because Sue wants to win.” 

Rachel nodded, not fully understanding, but knowing how insane Sue could be. 

“So yeah, I just feel like my head is constantly full of little birds that won’t stop screaming and I don’t know how to make them stop.”

“That...actually makes sense. It seems like you are very overwhelmed.” 

“Yeah.”

Suddenly Rachel’s mind flashed back to how Brittany had helped her when she had been stressed. The diva’s face grew red and her mouth dry. 

“Um..maybe I can help you.” Rachel said after she was able to get her mind to work again.

“Really! How?”

“Remember how you helped me.”

Brittany’s eyes went wide as she recalled that day in the auditorium.

“You mean you want more sweet lady kisses?”

“Yeah. Except this time..maybe I could do you?” Rachel phrased it more as a question than a statement. Her heart was pounding with equal parts nerves, embarrassment, and arousal. 

“You wanna fuck me Rachel? Is that what you are saying?”

“Um..yes?”

“Awesome! I always knew you were a unicorn too!” 

“So is that a yes?” 

“Of course silly!”

“Okay. Well, my dads are going out of town this weekend if you want to come over then. We could eat and watch movies and then..other stuff.” Rachel mentally scolded herself for being to awkward to say the words have sex.

“Yay! Can we watch Disney movies? They are my favorites.”

“Sure Britt.”

“Awesome. Thanks Rachie! I can’t wait.”

And with that the blonde got up and skipped out the door. Rachel sat there for a few more moments before getting up and walking to her car. 

****

The rest of the week flew by and Rachel felt herself growing nervous for the school day to end. Sure, she had already had sex with Britt but she had only received and now she was worried she was going to be horrible at it and Brittany would laugh at her. She knew that was a ridiculous thought because Brittany would never laugh at her over something like that, but she couldn’t help but imagine all the worst possible scenarios. She was brought out of her negative thinking by her phone alerting her of a text message.

Brittany : Hey Rachie! I can’t wait to get my lady loving on with you later. Meet me at your car after school? I remember how to get to the parking lot now!

Rachel : Hi Brittany, I am also excited for our plans this weekend. I am glad that you have remembered how to get to the parking lot. I will see you there after last period. 

Rachel put her phone in her back pocket and headed to her first class of the day. The day passed in a blur and Rachel soon found herself waiting at her car for Brittany. She was just about to call the blonde when she spotted her heading towards her.

“Hey Rachie. Sorry, I got distracted by a butterfly.”

Rachel smiled, “It is fine Brittany. Are you ready to go?” 

Brittany nodded and both girls got into the car. The drive to Rachel’s house was relatively quiet. Brittany seemed content to just watch things go by in the window and Rachel was too busy thinking about what was about to happen to be able to start any kind of actual conversation. 

When they got to Rachel’s house, Brittany turned to face Rachel instead of getting out of the car. 

“You’re nervous, I can tell.” 

“No I am fine.” Rachel said, even though she was currently freaking out.

“You’re not a very good liar Rach. Plus, I am good at reading people and I know for a fact that you are freaking out right now.”

“I am just worried that I am going to be bad at it.” Rachel said, deciding honesty was best.

“So what? I don’t expect it to be mind-blowing your first time. Lady kisses are just fun, you don’t have to rock my world Rachel.”

“But I want to make you feel good.”

“And you will. I will help you. Please don’t worry okay?”

Rachel smiled at the other girl, “Okay.” 

“Good. Now let’s go get out mack on.” 

With that, Brittany jumped out of the car and walked up to Rachel’s front door, waiting for the smaller girl to come unlock it. Once inside Rachel asked Brittany if she was hungry or thirsty. When the girl said no Rachel decided to just grab a bottle of water before leading them up to her room.   
“Your room is so cute! Exactly what I expected. “ Brittany said as her eyes took in the light pastel colors and Broadway memorabilia. 

“Thank you.” Rachel said as she sat the bottle of water on her nightstand and sat on her bed. 

Brittany looked over at the smaller girl and smiled, “Music?” 

Rachel nodded and pointed to where her IPod was hooked up to the speaker on her desk. Brittany flashed her another smile before walking over and browsing through the brunette’s playlists. Finally deciding on a song, she set the IPod down and turned to face Rachel.

Rachel was instantly hypnotized as Brittany’s body began moving fluidly to Britney Spears’s “I’m a Slave 4 U”. 

Brittany smirked as she noticed the effect she was having on the other woman. She moved closer and began to slowly remove her shirt, tossing it over her head before resuming her dancing. 

Rachel felt herself grow even more aroused as the blonde’s delicious abs came into view. The way the muscles moved under her pale skin making her mouth water. 

“I like you watching me. It is so hot.” Brittany said breathlessly as she removed her cheerios skirt and tossed it near her top. 

Rachel could only moan as more of the cheerleader’s perfect body became exposed. Rachel’s eyes zeroing in on her thighs, so muscular, she couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around her head. The burnette blushed at that thought. 

“What were you thinking about just then?” Brittany asked as she stopped her dancing and crawled on to Rachel’s lap, straddling her. 

Rachel diverted her gaze and mumbled something unintelligible. Brittany cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at her before she placed a quick kiss to her lips.

“You can tell me. It looked interesting.”

“I was thinking about your thighs.” Rachel said, turning beet red once again.

“Oh, what about them?” Brittany asked as she began removing Rachel’s top.

“Them being wrapped around my head.” Rachel squeaked out just as Brittany began kneading her breasts.

“Mmmm...I like that idea.”

The blonde began to fiercely kiss the other girl and in a flurry of movements she had Rachel stripped down to just her underwear and was now laying overtop of the smaller girl. 

“Do you want to try that? Do you wanna taste me Rachel? Make me cum all in your mouth?” Brittany whispered, her lips just millimeters away from Rachel’s.

“Oh god..” Rachel moaned. 

“I want to sit on your face and ride your tongue until I can’t take it anymore. Does that sound good to you.”

“Fuck Brittany...yes.”

Brittany started to move herself up Rachel’s body, positioning her thighs on either side of Rachel’s head. She looked down and saw that the nervous look was back on Rachel’s face.

“Hey, don’t worry. I will let you know what feels good and what doesn’t okay? “

“Okay.” 

Rachel let her arousal overtake her nerves and wrapped her arms around the blondes thighs, gently guiding her down to her waiting tongue. She swiped her tongue slowly along the length of Brittany’s slit before wrapping her lips around her bundle of nerves and sucking.

“Fuck Rach...that feels so good.. Just a little faster..” Brittany moaned.

Rachel did as she was told and sped up the flicking of her tongue. 

“Yess..so good.” Brittany moaned as her hips started bucking into the other girl's mouth.

Rachel was feeling emboldened by the way Brittany was reacting and, after sucking on her clit for a few more moments, she moved her tongue lower and began teasing the blonde’s entrance.

“God yes.” Brittany groaned.

Rachel took this as encouragement and straightened her tongue before pushing it inside the other girl. Brittany let out a loud groan as her hands wrapped around the headboard for support. 

“Curl your tongue upwards.” Brittany barely managed to breathe out.  
Rachel did just that and within a matter of seconds Brittany’s body was tensing as she came. Rachel lightly flicked her tongue to help prolong the other girl’s orgasm. Brittany moaned as she lifted herself up and off of Rachel. 

“Wow.” She said as she turned to face the brunette. 

Rachel was suddenly filled with confidence and rolled herself on top of Brittany kissing her hard and moaning as the other girl chased her taste from her mouth. Rachel’s hand began to move down Brittany’s body before stopping right above where Britt needed her the most.

“May I?” Rachel asked.

“Please.” Brittany whimpered. 

Rachel moaned as the pads of her fingers were instantly soaked. “You feel so good.”

Brittany could only moan as Rachel explored her folds with her fingers. She soon felt the brunette teasing her entrance with one finger.

“You can..fuck..you can use two.” she breathed out.

Rachel nodded and kissed the blonde as she quickly entered her with two fingers. Both girls moaned. Rachel felt herself grow impossibly wetter at the way Brittany felt around her fingers. Rachel slowly thrusted into the other girl, curling her fingers as she removed them, hitting the spot she had found with her tongue just minutes ago.

“Harder..fuck.” Brittany groaned.

Rachel picked up the pace and was soon fucking Brittany into the mattress. The diva didn’t know where this confidence or this..strength was coming from, but she loved it. She loved turning the blonde into a writing, panting mess. 

“Oh god Rachel...fuck.” 

Rachel leaned down and pulled one of the blonde’s nipples into her mouth, holding it between her teeth and rapidly flicking it with her tongue. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Brittany basically screamed as her back arched and she came once again, this time all over Rachel’s hand. 

Rachel waited a few moments before slowly removing her fingers. She looked at them for a second and was about to wipe them on the sheets when Brittany grabbed her hand and wrapped her tongue around the fingers that were just inside of her. 

“Ohhh” moaned Rachel, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

“That was fucking amazing Rach. I definitely feel more relaxed.”

Rachel tried to hide the fact that she was beyond turned on and smiled at the blonde, “I am glad to be able to help you Brittany.”

Brittany smirked, “Give me a second to catch my breath and you can ride my face.”

Rachel moaned loudly. This girl was going to be the death of her.


End file.
